


Hot Fast and Angry

by broccolissoup



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Concussions, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intense, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccolissoup/pseuds/broccolissoup
Summary: Cameron was in love. In love with the wrong man. He thought he would change, but he never did. Cam stuck around because the sex was good but was getting sick of the bruises and the beatings.He could have sworn he heard Swagger's voice, but he didn't really have time to think. He hit the concrete, hard.





	1. 6 am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open hand or closed fist would be fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990520) by Anonymous. 

Being 6’5 Cameron thought he had at least some sort of upper hand, but not with Ilya. Cam wasn’t sure if it was because of his small frame or because Ilya scared the crap out of him when he yelled. Either way, the side of his head hurt.

“Get up.” Ilya stood over the taller man, fists clenched. Cam tried his best to sit up but his head was really wedged in between the wall and the dresser. This seemed to piss Ilya off even more than before. He grabbed on to Cameron’s arms and yanked him as hard as he could, almost throwing him across the room. Cam could feel a streak of blood trickle down his forehead. “Aw is somebody bleeding. I know how to make you feel better.” Ilya started unbuckling his belt and Cam laid there motionless.

“Please.” Cam pleaded, already feeling like shit. “Oh, you want it that bad huh?” Ilya smirked seemingly getting some sort of satisfaction in over-powering Cameron.

――――――――

Cam woke up the next morning, dried blood on his forehead, with a note on the pillow next to him. The note read  _ ‘busy tonight. If you’re not gone when I come back you’re dead. - Ilya’ _ . Cam quickly put his clothes on and ran out the door. He only had his phone on him, since Ilya picked him up last night, so he needed a ride.  _ ‘Let me get at least a block away before I call Matt.’  _ Cam thought as he wiped the blood off his forehead. He started to head down the street before he dialed Matt’s number. The call went straight to voicemail. 

Only then had Cameron looked at the time, 6 am. The only person who could be awake at this ungodly hour was Swagger. 

Swagger was the last person that Cam wanted to call, not needing another lecture on why he shouldn’t be out all night or  _ ‘I have a bad feeling about that Ilya guy,’  _ but his only other option was uber and he didn’t feel like explaining to Ilya about a 30 dollar uber ride. 

The phone rang and rang until he heard a gruff man's voice on the other line. “Hello?” the voice asked sleepily. “It’s Cam. I need a ride.”

“Matt didn’t answer?” Swagger sat up out of bed and stretched his arms out. “No, he must still be asleep.” Cam came to a stop sign and sat on the curb. There weren't many cars out at this time of day, being a mostly residential area. “Where are you?” Swagger said almost reluctantly. “I’m at the corner of 5th and 8th street.” 

“I’ll be there in like 15 minutes.” Swagger said and hung up.


	2. nice hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cameron gets a ride home and swagger questions him about the bruise on his neck.

“Uber for stupid faggot?” Swagger had rolled down the passenger side window, but Cam just rolled his eyes. He got in the car and buckled his seatbelt. “So, fun night?” Swagger looked over at Cam, some 80’s station blasting in the car. “Matt usually lets me sulk in silence on these rides.” He turned to Swagger hoping there were no bruises on his face. “Nice hickey nerd.” 

Cam felt his face flush red hot. He knew that Swag didn’t suspect anything but it still got him scared. He let out a nervous chuckle, “Yeah, had a weird night.” He rubbed his neck almost checking for other bruises when Swagger pulled the car into their driveway. “Thanks for the ride home.” Cam practically ran to the door but realized he didn’t have his keys on him. “Don’t worry,” Swagger walked up behind him jingling his keys, “I’ll unlock it.” 

Another nervous chuckle slipped out of Cam's mouth. As soon as the door was opened the taller man practically ran inside and up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and flopped onto the mattress. He shouldn’t be as tired as he was but he was happy enough to be in his own bed for once. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard someone opening his door.

“Ilya?” Cam said almost out of habit. He shot straight up in his bed realizing it could be him, but as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he saw that it was just Swagger. “Heya Cam. You want breakfast?” Swagger looked down, seemingly wanting to say something else. “No, I’m good. Are you?” Cameron joked but Swagger wasn’t laughing. 

“You have blood on your shirt.” Swagger paused, “Oh and on your forehead. I wonder how that got there, huh?” He walked away slamming the door behind him. 

Cam sat in his bed speechless.  _ ‘There’s got to be some excuse I can come up with’  _ Cam sat there, head in his hands, throbbing harder than before. The only thing that he could think of was that he tripped, the least believable excuse ever. “…I was drunk. I was drunk!” Cameron said out loud and immediately covered his mouth. 

He practically leaped out of bed and walked down the stairs to see Swagger on the couch. “Swag,” Cam started as he walked towards him, “I don’t mean to make you worried, I just got really drunk last night and must've fallen over.” Swagger sat there silent. Tears streaked his face as he looked up at Cam.

“Bullshit.” He got up and pushed past Cam in anger, more tears escaping his soft brown eyes. 


	3. concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cam has a concussion and leaves the house by himself

Cam wanted to chase after him but his head wouldn’t stop throbbing. He felt so light-headed he practically tripped over himself as he plopped down on the couch. He didn’t even notice Swagger had turned around and walked back to him. His ears started to ring so badly he couldn’t even hear what Swagger was saying to him. Cam tried to sit up or say something but before he could get any words out he threw up everywhere. 

“Cameron I think you have a concussion.” Swagger practically screamed into Cam’s ear. Cam could barely figure out what he was trying to say he just knew he couldn’t go to the hospital. “I’m fine okay? Just let me sleep.” 

“No! No, you gotta stay awake.” Swagger pulled on Cam’s shoulders sitting him up. Cameron started breathing heavy at the thought of someone touching him. He cringed back, Swagger letting go, he felt his head throb again. 

Their screaming match must have woken up the rest of the house as the boys started to trickle out of there bedrooms. “What's going on?” Mason asked rubbing his head, “Oh, Cam what the fuck happened?” Cam became even more panicked than before. He tried his best to stand himself up off the couch stumbling backward. The group of boys, becoming increasingly worried, all moved towards him trying to catch him. He clutched onto his head, Toby moved closer than the others pissing Cam off. “Back off!” Cam yelled, still clutching his head.

“You have a concussion Cam,” Matt said backing up. “I’m fine.” Cam gritted his teeth. He grabbed Swagger’s keys off the coffee table. While everyone was looking at each other, he ran for the door. Cam flung the door open and ran to Swagger’s car. Everyone stood still for 30 seconds until Jay spoke up, “He could kill himself in that car!” Snapping everyone out of there shocked states they ran to the driveway. 

Cam was just pulling out of the driveway as they made it to the door. Mason and Toby seemingly had the same idea as they ran to go jump on the car. They stood in front of the car, Cam idling until he rolled down the window. “I’ll run you over.” He said so seriously that it freaked Mason out. Mason pushed Toby out of the way trying not to get run over and Cam speed off. 

“Fucking dumb cunt, Mason! Now we’ll never find him” Toby punched Mason hard on the arm. “What should we do?” Jay looked around at the group. 

“I don’t know, but I have an idea of where he's going.” Swagger said through gritted teeth.


	4. concrete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short but its just building up to the next one owo

Cam could feel his heartbeat throughout his entire body, but his head felt like it was filled with water. He came to a stoplight and pulled out his phone. Ilya had an hour and a half break from work and liked to fuck Cam in the back of his car sometimes. He called hoping he would pick up. 

“Hey, baby.” Ilya seemed to be in a good mood so Cam knew he would have a chance. “So I’m about to drive past your office.” Cam tried his best to sound seductive, despite the pounding in his head getting worse. “Oh yeah? I’ll be out in 15 minutes. Meet me by my car.” He giggled and hung up. 

That is the Ilya Cameron fell in love with. The giggly bastard, who was adventurous in bed and loved a good drink. 

He pulled into the parking lot next to Ilya’s car to see him leaning on the trunk, “I was waiting for you.” He said happily wrapping his hands around Cam’s waist as he approached. “Oh?” he planted a soft kiss on Ilya’s lips. 

Ilya kissed Cam ruffer then he would have wanted but couldn’t help but like it. They made out at the back of the car and Cam could feel the bulge in the other's pants. Ilya opened the car door, “Kind Sir.” he ushered him into the car. Cameron stood there looking confused not really remembering what he was supposed to be doing. “Hello? Cam?” Ilya stood there getting increasingly pissed off. 

Cameron couldn’t even think of words. He could feel his erection through his pants but he wasn’t really sure why. He also wasn’t sure where he even was. As his vision tunneld, he could hear Ilya screaming something and he swore he could hear Swagger’s voice somewhere out there too.

Cam really didn’t have time to think about much as his head hit the concrete, hard.


	5. ambulance

“You fucking bastard look what you did!” Swagger screamed as the other Misfits pulled in behind them. Mason barely waited for the car to stop before he ran out, rushing to Cam. 

“He’s bleeding pretty bad. Call an ambulance.” Mason said taking off his beanie and pressing it onto the unconscious man's forehead. Ilya wanted step towards Cam but Swagger wouldn’t let him. “What? I’m not allowed to see my own boyfriend?” 

“But you’re allowed to beat the shit out of him?” Swagger looked him dead in the eyes. “I was just kissing him. I didn’t do anything.” Ilya stood over Swagger trying to intimidate him but he wasn’t backing down. “Right now? No, but I picked him up this morning off the side of the road covered in bruises and a giant gash in his forehead.”

“He must have tripped.”

“Oh, so he tripped last week too? When he came home with that massive black eye and his hand was swollen twice its size?” Swagger pushed even closer, wanting to hurt him as badly as he hurt his Cam. “I said,” Ilya pushed Swagger back, “he tripped.” 

“What over your fist?” 

Ilya swung at Swagger but he grabbed onto his fist. “Unlike Cam, I have no emotional attachment to you.” He lifted his knee straight into his balls and Ilya staggered back. Swagger kicked the son of a bitch to the ground and stood over him, foot on his chest. “I know where you live, so if you go right now the cops will be at your door to greet you instead of me having to kill you myself.” The ambulance pulled in right as he said that giving Ilya time to run. 

Swagger wanted to chase after him but he had more important things to worry about. “Swags!” Jay called out after him. He ran over to be by Cam. “He wants to see you.” Jay patted his shoulder and walked away. “We’ll meet you at the hospital!” Mason called out as Swagger got in the ambulance. “Swags, you were right.” Cam coughed out. “That's not important now. What’s important is that you’re safe.” Swagger grabbed Cam’s hand. 

Before Cameron could smile at that his hand went limp. Cam’s body started to flail rapidly and threw up again. “He’s seizing, 10 milligrams of benzodiazepine stat.”

“What’s happening? What’s happening to him?” Swagger looked over at one of the EMTs. “He’s having a seizure. Do you know if he's hit his head?” the EMT asked him. He saw him hit his head when he pulled up to the parking lot but wasn’t a hundred percent sure about before that. “I know he hit his head before the ambulance pulled up and he was acting like he had a concussion earlier but I can’t be sure.” 

“Do you know how he might have hit his head?” The EMTs had gotten Cam to stop seizing but he was still really out of it. “He could have been punched, thrown into something, a whole number of things.” Swagger didn’t know what Ilya did last night but he was sure it was something awful. “Did he get into some sort of fight? Maybe he was drinking?” The man was almost interrogating Swagger at this point like he had something to do with it.

“Listen,” He looked down at his shirt, “Bryan, I had nothing to do with this. It was his asshole boyfriend that probably beat the shit out of him last night. I just picked him up this morning and he was acting concussed before he ran out of the house to go be with that son of a bitch again. That's where me and my friends found him.”


	6. questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violent descriptions of abuse

They pulled into the hospital before Swagger could be asked any more questions. The EMTs rushed Cam out of the ambulance and Swagger followed right behind them. Before he could make it to the door, two police officers stopped him. “Sir are you with that man?” The woman officer asked him. “Yes, yes what’s going on,” Swagger panicked just wanting to see his friend.

Before the woman could say anything more the rest of the Misfits ran up behind him. “Swags!” Toby called out getting his attention. Swagger turned to the group and pulled Toby into a hug. “I’m so scared.” His eyes began to well up and Toby squeezed onto him. “I know Swag, we all are.” the embrace was interrupted when one of the officers coughed. “You all know Mr. McKay?”

The group collectively nodded. “Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions about the situation here?” 

――――――――

The two officers lead the group through the hospital and into a room labeled  _ ‘Private Waiting Room’ _ . 

“I bet this is where all the nurses have sex, huh?” Mason whispered and the group started to giggle when one of the officers gave them a death stare. “Tough crowd.” Swagger elbowed Matt joining in on the banter. The male officer seemingly wasn’t having any of it, because as soon as he got the door open he quickly ushered the boys in.

After giving the officers their names and address the officers begin the questioning. “So you all live together?” The female officer asked, seeming weirded out. The group all made noises of agreement and the male officer spoke up. “And Mr. Johnson,” the officer seemed to look over his notes, “you mentioned to the EMTs that Cameron has a boyfriend? Does he live with you also?” 

“No, he lives at 47, 8th street. I also know his phone number, first and last name, and his work address.” Swagger said confidently. “What is his name?” the officer asked eager to write it down.

“Ilya Simone.” The officer wrote that in his notebook. “Do you know anything about their relationship?” The female officer asked. “Yeah, he beats the shit out of him.” Matt almost whispered. 

“I usually was the one picking him up from Ilya’s place,” Matt spoke up but was looking down at his hands, “the street corner rather.” Matt chuckled sadly. “He would usually have on a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, but you could still see the bruises and marks on his hands. He would barely ever say anything to me as we drove home, maybe a small thank you or he would say he liked a song I was playing, but he would always walk quietly into the house. Cam would go upstairs to his room and fall asleep.” Matt paused wiping the tears from his eyes, Jay putting an arm around him. “The first couple of times I saw a bruise I thought it could just be a hickey, he could’ve tripped, or it just was an accident. Man, that boy bruises like a peach.” Another soft giggle escaped his mouth, along with more tears. Jay did his best to comfort him but he was also crying. All of the boys were, if not choked up. Matt tried to speak up but kept sobbing and choking on his words, finally, he collected himself enough to talk.

“But eventually the bruises where everywhere,” He sobbed, “…not just his hands or his neck, but on his face. He had so many scars on his arms from different cuts or scratches that never got treated, but he never said anything. He pretended like everything was just fine, kept seeing Ilya, and I was the one who picked him up each morning.” Matt sobbed into Jays' chest, Jay stroking his hair, while the other Misfits all sobbed as well.

“I was the one who saw him every morning, but I was too scared to say anything to him. I didn’t want him to think I thought it was his fault or that I was blaming him at all, I just wanted him to know he could talk to me.” Matt continued to sob Jay still holding onto him, as Toby spoke up. 

“We have a pool in our backyard, and I remember this last summer we were all just swimming around drinking beers, but Cam just sat on the edge with his feet in the pool. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt in like 40-degree weather, and me or Mason asked him if he was hot or wanted to come in the pool but he kept refusing. He said he had just bought the shirt which I knew was bullshit since it was Swagger’s shirt so I kept pestering him about it. Eventually, Jay had said to me that he was going to take his shirt off and push him in the pool. I told him like, yeah yeah do it it’ll be funny, which now looking back is kinda cruel.” Toby paused, “Anyways, Jay sneaks up behind Cam, pulls off his shirt, and pushes him into the pool. Hilarious, were all laughing as he swims over to the ladder and he walks back over to Jay and grabs his shirt. He said not funny or something and there was this massive bruise on his side. Jay thought he had done that so he ran after him, he came back and his nose was bleeding. Cam had punched him. The softest 198-centimeter man I’ve ever met had punched one of his best friends for taking off his shirt.”

The officers asked them a few more questions and assured them they would do everything they could to catch Ilya. After they had left the boys sat silently in the waiting room not knowing what to say to each other. A long silence passed until Swagger finally spoke up, “There’s nothing we could have done to stop him. This morning when I yelled at Cam about it the first place he ran to was Ilya. I know there’s a hundred things I wish I’d done differently, but we have to be there for him now. We can’t sit here and keep worrying about then.” 

“God I hate you when you’re right.” Matt said laughing, as the rest of the boys joined in, “Let's go find our Cam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo the next chapter is even juicier


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicidal thoughts and ideation. cam's mental state is not doing so good at this point.

Cam didn’t remember much of what happened, all he could remember where Swagger's eyes looking at him. As he woke up he could hear distant chatter, but as his eyes opened it all seemed to stop. “Hey, Cam. How are you feeling?” Matt asked. His eyes focused on Swagger sitting right next to him holding his hand. “I wouldn’t say good.” Cam joked, “…but I’d say better than earlier.” He squeezed Swagger’s hand. 

“Where’s Ilya?” He asked almost happily. The boys looked around at each other not knowing how to approach the situation. Matt spoke up, “Cam, we know he did this to you.” Cam looked back at him knowing it was true, but he couldn’t help but get pissed off. “What? Oh, you guys just know him so well huh?” 

“Cam,” Toby stepped towards his bed, “…the police questioned us. They wanted to know who could have done this to you.” Cameron couldn’t help like he was being accused of something. “Nothing happened to me. Nothing,” Cam’s head was foggy and couldn’t think of what he was trying to say. “Hey, Cam, don’t stress about it okay? We just want you to be healthy.” Swagger glared the other boys but gave Cam a soft loving look. He rubbed his thumb over Cam’s knuckles and could feel Cam release the tension he was holding. 

A doctor walked in and knocked on the door frame. The group all turned to him standing in the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m Dr. Tomas can I ask you a few questions?” the doctor walked towards his bed. “Yeah, I guess.” Cam squeezed Swagger's hand harder than before, getting nervous about what the doctor could ask. 

“What would you say on a scale of one to ten what would you rate your mood as of the past month?” The doctor looked down at his chart and looked back up to see Cam panicking. 

“Oh let me guess. The next question is have you ever thought about suicide? I can’t do this.” Cam sat up and started to pull out his IVs. An alarm started to go off but that didn’t stop him. Nurses started to rush in but he was too quick. He ran past them not really knowing where to go. 

_ ‘Running away again? You can’t even face your feelings huh’,  _ he thought as he passed by other rooms. He ran up the stairs, adrenaline rushing through his body, heading to the roof. Cam could hear over the loudspeaker, “Code Yellow 6th floor, Code Yellow 6th floor.” He could feel his body giving out but just couldn’t stop. He made his friends worry so much about something he had under control. 

As he made it to the door of the roof he almost paused, thinking about what he was going to do once he was up there. He didn’t have much time to think as he could hear his friends getting closer. He pushed open the door and looked around. He ran to the very far edge and looked over.  _ ‘You couldn’t do it, coward. You would just be better off that way, right? You’ve disappointed your friends, family, your boyfriend, fuck even God would smite you.’  _ Cam got closer and closer as his inner self-hatred kept going and going.

The door swung open and Cam turned around. “Cameron.” Swagger said very concernedly seeing his friend so close to the edge. “I can handle myself. I don’t need you to worry about me. Just go.” Cam could feel the tears fall down his face.  _ ‘Look at you. Weak, crying about your stupid pathetic life,’  _ He looked down over the edge of the building. A parking lot was below him, there were plenty of people coming and going. No one would even notice him falling from the roof. 

“Cameron, please. I need you, we need you. Just step away from the edge.” Swagger took one step forward as cam took one more step back. “Please,” Swagger’s eyes welled up, “I don’t want you to go. Please stay with me, please.” Swagger begged, falling to his knees. Cameron’s back was now against the wall surrounding the roof. He could feel the cold concrete on the tips of his fingers.

“Cameron,” Swagger stood up shakily, “I know you’re really struggling right now and I’m not trying to downplay that, but I need you. There’s so much more to your life than this. Fuck, your only 22! Please just back away from the edge so we can help you.” Swagger stood there tears silently streaming down his face.  _ ‘Oh, because he cares about you? Just jump pussy,’  _ Cam stood there not knowing who to listen too.

“I just can’t. I shouldn’t have made you worry over me so much. I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in this mess I’ve made for myself. Just let me die...please just let me die.” he felt his hand slip off the wall and onto the other side. He noticed past the wall there was a ledge so before Swagger could stop him he kicked his legs over the side and stood precariously on the small ledge. 

“It doesn’t have to end like this Cameron. There are so many things you haven’t done. I know deep down you couldn’t stand him.” The American boy stood five steps away from him now and said something Cam hadn’t thought about until now. 

“I don’t know,” he started, “I’m always too busy thinking about what you guys think of me, or trying to cover up what's happening that I never think of what I’m feeling. I don’t know what I feel.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes. I can’t help it. He was there when I needed him, he has always been there when I needed him.”

“But doesn’t he scare the shit out of you?” Swagger sort of just spat out.

“Yes,” Cameron spat out in response, “We used to get drunk together and have really rough sex but once I stopped drinking as much he would get so violent. Any little thing I did wrong would set him off.” Cameron stepped back over the wall. Swagger stepped closer and wrapped his hands around Cam’s waist. He continued, “He would hit me at first,” a loud sob escaped his mouth, “…and since I was still trying to, like, recover from being hit it would piss him off even more when I couldn’t do what he asked. So he would get me to stand up and throw me against the furniture. He would be telling me to fight back, and I tried but he would just move and I would hit the wall or something, or I would hit him and he’d hit me way harder.” 

“Oh, Cam.” Swagger was almost speechless. “It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault…” Cam trailed off collapsing to the ground. “Cam,” Swagger sat next to him, “There’s nothing you could have done differently. You said yourself, he scares you. If someone scared me that much I wouldn’t want to break up with them either.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah really,” Cam had put his head on Swaggers shoulder, “I would be scared of how pissed they would get when I said I want to stop seeing them.”

“Sometimes when I didn’t answer the phone, he'd come to the house and tell me off, making it seem like I didn’t answer because I didn’t like him or something.”

“Exactly”

“I need help Swag.” Cameron looked up into Swagger’s eyes. “Don’t worry Cam. Me and the boys would be happy to help any way we can.” 

Their moment was interrupted when the door burst open. Out of breath Jay spat out, “We looked everywhere,” he took a deep breath, “…and Toby thought you could be here, but the door was stuck. So I had to break it down.” Mason ran over to Cam coming up the stairs. “I was so scared.” Mason sat down next to the taller man embracing him. The whole group followed suit as they all made it up the stairs one by one.

“You got the door open all by yourself?” Cam asked. “Yeah, but he was also the one who got it stuck in the first place. Dumb cunt.” Toby answered, the boys letting out soft chuckles.


	8. suicide watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homophobia (not just as a joke)

Five minutes passed and the hospital staff had made it up to the roof. Cam still didn’t want to go but Swagger assured him that everything would be okay. “Are you sure I have to stay here?” Cam was laying on the gurney holding on to Swagger’s hand. “You’ve hit your head at least twice in the past 24 hours. You could have a double concussion or something. It’s important that you stay here okay?” he joked and Cam couldn’t help his small smile. 

They made their way down the elevator and into a different room. Cam didn’t seem to notice but a nurse pulled Swagger to the side. “This is a more monitored floor, so anytime he wants to get up someone will have to be there to let him,” she said almost like it was a good thing. “Won't that just piss him off more?” He said, the nurse dropping her cheery tone. “He’s on suicide watch until further notice,” she said as she walked away. 

As he walked back to Cam’s room he couldn’t help but notice it looked different. There was minimal furniture, only a small tv, and Cam laying in bed. “So suicide watch?” Cam laughed shakily. “Oh, baby.” Swagger sat on his bed and pulled him into a hug. Cam cried into his shoulder squeezing Swagger as hard as he could. “I don’t wanna die, I just don’t want to live anymore,” Cam said into Swagger’s chest. “I know, I know. They’ll help you here. I promise.” 

――――――――

About 2 hours later Cameron had fallen asleep and Swagger sat on the only chair in the room watching something on his phone when Toby walked in. He motioned for Swagger and he got up walking to the hallway. They walked down the hall sightly and Toby started, “Cam’s parents called me, they wanted to know if they should come to see him.” 

“How did they even find out that Cam was in the hospital?”

“Apparently the police called them asking if they had any information,” Toby said seeming annoyed. It’s not like Cameron had a bad relationship with either of his parents but it sure wasn’t a good one. “Well more specifically his dad called, he said ‘ _ That damn faggot ass son of a bitch. Can never do anything right’.” _

“Call him back and tell him that he’ll only be here for a few days, no need to visit.” Swagger looked back into the room seeing the broken man laying on the bed. “Oh, I also came to drop off some stuff for Cam.” He handed Swagger the bag and pulled him into a hug, “He’ll be okay. He just needs some help.” 

Toby left as Swagger walked back into Cam’s room. “Good morning, sunshine.” Cam sat up rubbing his eyes. “Toby dropped some stuff off for you.” He handed Cam the bag and walked back to his chair. “Oh, he didn’t want to stick around?” Cam looked down at the stuff and took out his headphones. “No, he, he said he needed to do some podcast stuff.” Cam still looked disappointed. “Your dad called.”

“Oh? Do you know what he said?” 

Swagger didn’t know what to say. He knew his dad wasn’t okay with his  _ ‘lifestyle’ _ , but he knew it still really hurt Cam. “He called asking if you were okay, he said he got a phone call from the police asking about Ilya.” Swagger said as quickly as possible. Cam was still looking down at the bed and Swagger knew he was thinking about. “Did he say anything else.” His fist was clenched and he was still staring down. Swagger sat on the bed and grabbed Cam’s clenched fist. “Cam, I know you love your dad.”

“...but,” Cam interrupted looking into Swagger’s eyes.

  
“Toby told me that your dad said  _ ‘That damn faggot ass son of a bitch, never does anything right.” _


End file.
